Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure
Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Kim Tremaine/'Cure Hana' Voiced by: Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) Caitlin Glass (English) The first to become a Pretty Cure. A smart mouthed young woman with a love of magical girls series along with magic. She's apart of the astronomy club and the only tenor in the school marching band. She is taller than Crystal at 5'7 with tan skin, dark brown hair past shoulders with her hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. As Cure Hana, her hair reaches past waist length and is tied with a bow with a large pink flower on it and her eyes turn red. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Power! The flower of upcoming Spring! Cure Hana!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Flora Canon!" Hikaru Glory/'Cure Snowdrop' Voiced by: Romi Paku (Japanese) Janet Varney (English) She's Kim's childhood friend and track and field captain. She a tomboy and somewhat of a jerk if you catch her on an off day but she really does have a heart of gold. She has past shoulder length silver hair and violet eyes. As Cure Snowdrop, her hair turns white and is in a french braid and her eyes turn light blue eyes. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Power! The flower the powers through Snow! Cure Snow Drop!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Frozen Petal Storm!" Crystal Gonzalez/'Cure Lilac' Kim's Hispanic friend from middle school with a love of dancing and music. She is a bit of an air head but a good friend but is always trying to set up her older brother with one of her friends. In civilian form, she has short wavy black hair, caramel skin, and black eyes. As Cure Lilac, her hair becomes longer and tied in a bun with a big purple flower at the side and her eyes turn lilac. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Powers! The flower that grooves to the tune! Cure Lilac!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Lilac Groove!" Collette Dubois/Cure Daisy ' A snobby and high class girl who just transferred to Kim's school from a fancy boarding school in Paris, France. She mixes her French with Japanese sometimes. Collette loves sweets and desserts, especially shortcake and macrons. Sometimes, she uses Crystal as her servant and orders her around. As Collette, she has long blonde hair and green eyes. As Cure Daisy, her hair and eyes turn bright yellow and is tied in a ponytail with a ring of daisies. *'Voiced By: 'Ohashi Ayaka (Japanese) Kazumi Evans (English) *'Henshin Intro: '"Pretty Cure, Flower Power! The flower that grows with beauty! Cure Daisy!" *'Attack: "Pretty Cure, Daisy Shock!" Sakura the Chihuahua The mascot of the series from the land of Memoric. She works the girls hard in training knowing that they could be great warriors but does seem to be worried with Kim when she has asthma flare-ups during training or fights. Villains Undergrowth Once the guardian of the Memory forest she was taken over by a moss put on her by Frier which poisoned her mind into thinking she was one of his minions. Frier The main villain of the series who was after the memory flowers in hopes of erasing the memories of the world, including the Queen's, to take over the whole world. Toxic She's the first to attack. Athidia She's the second to attack. Frosticus He's the third to attack. Pesty She's the fourth to attack. Badmoerian They are the monsters of the day. Family Jeremiah Tremaine Voiced by': ??? (Japanese), J.K. Simmons (English) He's Kim's single adoptive father who raised her alone since she was a baby. A kind and caring father if not a bit over protective over her. He's a police officer. He has shoulder length dark brown hair and aqua eyes. Students and Staff of Joshua Kiryu Voiced by: Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese) Aaron Spann (English) Neku Sakuraba Voiced by: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese) Jesse David Courti (English) Shiki Misaki Voiced by: Anna Hachimine (Japanese) Heather Hogan (English) Rhyme Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese) Ashley Rose (English) Daisukenojo Bito aka Beat Voiced by: Subaru Kimura (Japanese) Crawford Wilson (English) Frank Mallaque Voiced by:??? (Japanese) Sean Schemmel (English) He's Kim's second best friend who bonded over their love of Dragonball Z, Manga, and Pokemon. He's working his way into making comics. He has Sora style black spiked hair with a pair of goggles flattening the middle and blue eyes. Others Felicia / Cure Lotus ' * '''Voiced By: '''Yui Horie (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) Collette's old partner along with Iris from back in Paris. Her theme color is white and her power is wind. *'Attack: '''Pretty Cure, Lotus Whirlwind '''Renee/ Cure Iris * Voiced By: Aoi Yuki (Japanese) Hynden Walch (English) Collette's second partner along with Lotus. Her theme colors are purple and blue, and her powers are water and ice. Movie Characters Search for the Stone of Life Eio Voiced by: Uesaka Sumire (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) Eio is a female who lost her stone of life. The Lost Princess! Queen Misaki Sazuka Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The young Queen of Starlight at just the age of 20. She had lost her twin younger brother and sister during the first attack on the kingdom by Cassandra while also losing her parents. Forte Grimes Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) The adoptive son of one of the new police officers of precinct and becomes a good friend to Kim. He ends up being wrapped up in the business of the cures by accident in the teleportation process to Starlight. Episodes # Wait so Pretty Cure is real? Cure Hana is born! # Help me out please! Cure Snowdrop is Born!-When Hikaru's dance partner gets sick before a competition she begs Kim to be her practice partner. #A Cure with Style! Cure Lilac is Born! #TBA #TBA #TBA #Bonjour! The transfer student is a Cure?!-Kim along with Crystal and Hikaru are excited to meet the new exchange student from FRANCE! After being attacked by a monster, Collette appears and transforms into Cure Diasy and saves them. #You can't treat my friend like This! Kim's Anger!-When Kim starts noticing the way Collette has been treating Crystal she is not enthusiastic about it. Trivia * I guess it would count as a crossover Fanseries since it has multiple Anime, video game and cartoon characters as town folk and students * Frank Mallaque and Crystal are two of the author's friends in real life * This is somewhat of a mix between real world since Pretty Cure is actually a anime * This is one of the more mature fanseries by the authoress. Category:Fan Series Category:Flower-themed Series